


Help

by Bdboo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdboo/pseuds/Bdboo
Summary: Need to find this fic
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Help

Hey trying to find a fic. Uther gets told by a dirty that there is going to be a tournament of alpha beta omega stuff and he can't interfere. Merlin is a male omega and arthur is a alpha. Everyone is fighting in the tournament and Merlin gets kidnapped. If you know it please tell me thanks


End file.
